A Taste Of Kindness
by masochistic-uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is not kind. Kindness is close to weakness, and the Uchiha were not weak. Hinata Hyuga is a living saint. A small act of kindness can cause ripples, and maybe the world would give back, she believes. - one sided naruhina - (sasuhina fic) - COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** first sasuhina fanfic! this has one sided naruhina but will progress to sasuhina. no flames pls! please do comment though I would prefer if it isn't remotely mean hehehe enjoy! their visuals would be their _The Last_ appearance.

* * *

After returning from an A-rank mission, Hyuga Hinata and the rest of Team 8 went straight to the Hokage Tower, facing the one and only, Hatake Kakashi. Shino handed the report to the said Rokudaime while Kiba explained the walkthrough of the whole mission. The Hokage didn't bother listening because he knew Shikamaru will do the reading, he dismissed the team and shoo'd them out of his office. The three-man squad walked through the streets and nobody uttered a word because they were that tired. Akamaru pushed his snout on his owner's pants

"Oi Shino, Hinata," Kiba called, "You guys wanna go to Yakiniku?"

"Hai, it seems like we haven't really bonded except for missions for the past few months." Hinata suggested, smiling as bright as the moon that shone over them. The bug user only nodded, because it was sadly true. The team made their way with Kiba, the only one talking.

It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Thousands of lives mourned, The Five Great Countries began a new chapter, children were born, and everyone grew up.

 _Everyone except for Hinata_.

Yes, one could say her hair was longer, her face was slimmer, her stutter was no more, her womanly curves were more mature than what her sixteen-year-old self had. She's stronger and had her father's approval. After proving her strength in the battlefield, Hiashi had been proud of himself, because finally, Little Hinata has become a respectable kunoichi.

Well, she did grow up. Yet there is one thing Hinata hasn't grew out of.

 _Her love and admiration for Naruto._

Speaking of Naruto, it has been months since she last saw him. Maybe because he was training to become the next Hokage, or maybe because of an S-rank mission. No matter the reason is, he was out of the village, and everytime Hinata had a mission assigned, she hopes to run into him. No matter how long she couldn't see him, his proud cerulean eyes would become an instrument that would melt Hinata's heart and it would make up the all the loss time.

Team 8 sat on a table of four and ordered eight plates of pork belly, five plates of shrimp and four rolls of sashimi. Akamaru and Kiba ate most of it as expected, and Shino shook his head while scolding Kiba that he might have his arteries clogged, but Hinata giggled, she did really miss them. It seems like when they were all teenagers, they had all the time in the world, now that all of them were the heirs of their respected clans, they are bombarded with lectures of the past tradition that must be observed within them. Hinata raised her glass that is filled with tea and her teammates brought theirs too.

"To endless comradeship." Shino stated.

"Wow that sucks, we're like family now, aren't we?" Kiba suggested that earned Akamaru's bark.

"Well, to a never-ending bond of Team 8!" Hinata squealed, clicking their cups and drinking straight out of it. "We should visit Kurenai-sensei at some time, I bet she misses us a lot."

"Yeah, I hope she's doing well, being an only parent must be hard." Kiba wondered, still stuffing his face with meat. The rest couldn't do anything but agree.

* * *

"Ja ne!" Everyone chanted and went their own separate ways. The village was coming to darkness when every store was closing down for the night. The Hyuga heiress stretched out her arms, feeling sore from every muscle. Passing by the Hokage Tower, her snow-hued eyes caught something so bright- an orange clad pants, to be exact, she didn't have to use her doujutsu to recognize who he was. It was none other than the war hero and her childhood crush turn man of her dreams, Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde lad waved to her and she swore she could melt because he was actually interacting with her. Her feet subconsciously made their way to her beloved, and she stuttered with a pathetic, "Konban Wa, N-Naruto-kun."

"Why are you out so late, Hinata!" Naruto smiled and pulled her in a tight hug, "It's been a while, ne?"

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun, I'm also a kunoichi, I can handle myself." Hinata sighed when he pulled away, relieved because he could no longer smell her dirt-soaked self, and disappointed because she wanted it to last longer. "It's been a while indeed. Okaeri, Naruto-kun."

A dark chakra appeared behind her, quickly activating her bloodline limit, Hinata attacked the owner of the said chakra with a roundhouse kick which was skillfully deflected by the stranger. Annoyed of having her leg up in the air, she held her right chakra-infused palm, _"Hakke Kūshō!"_

This made the stranger teleport, its chakra behind Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun, it's-" Turning around to warn the jinchuuriki, yet she was welcomed with a smirk and a scowl. _"Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"Hai, Hinata, it is." Naruto confirmed with his infamous grin. Deactivating her kekkei genkai and feeling embarrassed and foolish about the whole "I-tried-to-kick-a-man-who-murdered-innocent-people-who-happens-to-be-my-crush's-best-friend" situation.

"G-gomen nasai, Uchiha-san. It was impolite of me to do something so reckless," Hinata bowed her head and searched for comforting words that would end this misunderstanding, so she could go home and overthink this situation. "It's just that your chakra signature is foreign to me, I truly am sorry."

"Hn." The first ever verbal response heard from the avenger – if you can even call it verbal.

Her eyes casted on the last Uchiha, a band was wrapped on his head, brown cloak surrounded his whole body, with the hints of a black long-sleeved shirt and gray pants, high cut sandals covered his foot, and his handy dandy katana under his cloak. His eyes were two different colors, one as black as coal and the other as violet as plum with rings on it. He looked cool and mature, all Hinata can decipher.

"I dragged Teme's ass back to Konoha and he's staying with me until he gets his own place!" Naruto informed the heiress, growing excited by the second. How she loved it when he can see all the specks of light in the darkest and most ruthless of people, especially his infamous _Talk no Jutsu,_ that she concluded, can save anyone.

"That sounds great, maybe Rookie 9 can actually get together," Hinata suggested, making it up for the embarrassment she portrayed. She squinted her eyes and showed the Sharingan user a genuine smile, "I'm glad for you, Uchiha-san."

"Shut up."

Both Jounins' face fell from the response. No one dared to tell Hinata off because they knew they couldn't bare seeing a pure heart get torn apart, and she rarely talks. She doesn't deserve being treated like this, she's kind to everyone, even her own damn enemies. It was a surprise for Naruto, that even Sasuke would do that.

Hinata was hurt because she was offering him a taste of kindness, yet he declined it with two words he used the last time he spoke to her! How cruel can this man be. How can Naruto's sunny personality blend with his gloomy and rude aura.

"Oi baka! Don't ever talk to Hinata like that." The soon-to-be-Hokage scolded him, furious to why he did that. "Less than twenty fours in Konoha and you just had to insult a comrade?"

"She almost kicked me. Why not tell her off." Sasuke felt displeased with everything in Konoha, starting from that Hyuga girl. Why is Naruto getting so worked up by two words that he uses on everyone, why is the bluenette an exception?

"She said she was sorry! She was probably protecting me, a comrade!" The Uchiha just stared at the blond and at the Hyuuga. The heiress clenched her fists. Well, this is interesting.

The avenger turned away from the two because it was a waste of his time.

The woman relaxed her arms because a fight wouldn't do them any good. The both of them might get a probation for disturbing the public. As Naruto said, Sasuke hasn't even spent 24 hours here and Hinata wouldn't want to give him a headache. That's why she turned to the most violent way to hurt someone, with words.

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke with a genuine smile that she once offered the cruel man. "Probably spending most of your days out in the woods can make you lose a sense of politeness, isn't that right, Uchiha-san?"

"I don't need politeness, I can kill everyone in this precious vill-" The last Uchiha was cut off by the woman's gentle yawn.

"Oh dear, it's late. I have to be on my way." A tired voice came from the heiress, but Sasuke knew better. "Ja ne, Naruto-kun, _Uchiha-san_."

Hinata waved at the two men, while walking, and Sasuke caught a glimpse of her unruly smirk that was directed to him. Her lilac clad form faded as she walked down the street.

No one cuts off Uchiha Sasuke and gets away with it.

* * *

 **a/n:** 1st chapter / prologue done!

p.s. im not really fond of this story line because i was looking forward for it to be an angst fic but it's hard when your title literally says, KINDNESS . so i think this would be a fluffy - comfort fic.

don't be mean please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata awoke before the sun could even rise, she did her morning routine and made her way to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the corridors, facing her mother's garden. The scenery was lightweight just as her mother's touch. The heiress felt peace in the moment but after finishing her tea, she came back to her room to change her clothes. She was now in her usual clothes, not her mission outfit. A gray long-sleeved shirt topped with a pink shirt and a pair of black pants. She put her maroon sandals and murmured a low, "Itte kimasu."

The Hyuga was a quiet clan, they have observed silence that even a librarian will get jealous of. Grunts and hard steps from the training grounds are the only sounds that can defy the silence.

Today, she will be volunteering in an orphanage where the children of deceased shinobi were kept. She felt sorry for these children but she believes that one day, they will become more than just an "orphan". Hinata knew that she needed to help, if a certain dropout can achieve his dreams, then these children are no less.

The heiress stopped in front of an old house that was quite huge, she let herself in. She was greeted by an old lady called "Ayako-obaasan", and her daughter named "Yuna".

The three of them went right into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Hinata took a knife and cut the mushrooms, tofu, and spring onions while Yuna scrambled the eggs. Ayako-obaasan took care of the traditional miso soup and put the chopped ingredients in the pot then Hinata washed the rice and placed the pot on the stove.

"Hinata-chan, please wake up the children." Yuna spoke while stirring the eggs, "We'll take care of everything."

"Hai." Hinata walked up to the stairs and opened a door where the older children are sound asleep. Smiling, she shook them one by one as gently as she could. Now all of them were awake except for one boy who had red hair, he was the mischievous one but stayed quiet whenever Hinata was there. The kids were chuckling and giggling, saying stuff like, "Oh he's in for a surprise."

"Rinsho-kun, please wake up," The Hyuga poke his cheeks and smiled to herself, because the boy had his mouth open and his nose was scrunching, "Ayako-obaasan will be upset."

To no avail, a girl just as the same age as him went on the other side of the bed and screamed, "Oi baka! Wake up before Hinata-chan gets upset!"

 _BINGO_!

His face lit up in horror and stopped when he realizes that the Byakugan-user was in front of him. Then a shockingly high-pitch screech came out of him. Hinata held her ears and she thought, _Is he scared of me?_

When he stopped, he fainted. Reminds her of someone she used to be.

"He's out cold, but please help Yuna-chan with the plates." The bluenette told the rest of the kids and they followed her orders, "Wake up the others too, without screaming this time!"

Rinsho was still unconscious and the young woman knew what to do in times like these. She went outside of the room, making her way to the bathroom, she held out her handkerchief to the running faucet and squished out the excess water. She came back to the room where the boy laid, placing the cloth on his forehead, she waited for a full seven minutes before he woke up.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Her sweet voice echoed through his ears and made him not able to move.

"H-hai," Rinsho stuttered, not making eye contact. "Why haven't you left me?"

"It's not nice to leave a friend behind," The bluenette reached out her arms, "Ikimasu. You must be hungry, I've already dealt with that."

The boy took her arms then let go when they made their way down where the dining hall is located. "You fainted?"

"Hai, Rinsho-kun. I always faint whenever I see my crush or when I was scared," The boy sweated like crazy and his heartbeat was pumping like no tomorrow. "Are you afraid of me?"

"N-No! You're not scary! You're really nice-" The boy was cut off by the chant of the other orphans.

"Itadakimasu!" The pair separated, when the boy sat with his roommates. Breakfast was done yet the heiress had to leave early.

* * *

Hinata strode through the busy streets of Konoha when a group of hyperactive girls ran past her with squeals and giggles. Curiosity got the best of our beloved heiress, as she followed the crowd. The blond and black-haired duo were spotted near the gates of Konoha, she knew who it was.

 _"Sasuke-kun, you came back!"_

 _"Naruto-senpai! How brave of you to bring back Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Please accept these gifts!"_

 _"The both of them hanging out makes them 10x hotter! KYAH!"_

Regretting her choices, she walked away from the scene, causing her to ran into her sister, Hanabi Hyuga and her friend, Konohamaru Sarutobi. "Ohayou, onee-sama!"

"Ohayou, Hanabi, Konohamaru." The older Hyuga greeted, "Where are you heading?"

"We'll be training for the upcoming chuunin exams, Hinata-san." The boy scratched his head and her sister was surprised that he could be oh-so-polite.

"Hai, _Hinata-san_ , we'll be training." Hanabi repeated, mocking Konohamaru. She pulled the boy away from the conversation and waved to her sister. "Ja ne!"

 _It seems like everyone's busy, I should just pick up flowers from the Yamanaka store and head home._

The Hyuga searched for the store and went inside, hoping to see Ino yet left disappointed when a teenager popped up. She walked out with newspaper filled with daisies and peonies.

* * *

How predictable.

 _Flowers, really?_

Uchiha Sasuke was baffled that a woman would still buy flowers. He thought those were just a hobby of old ladies. _No,_ he wasn't stalking the Hyuga, he came across her when Naruto left him because Kakashi called for him.

 _Yes,_ he was bored and this village can't offer him anything remotely interesting. Well, since this little bird wanted to play. A game, he'll make sure she'd never want to play again.

" _Katon_." He whispered, embers falling on the newspaper the bluenette held. Releasing a hand seal, the embers became flames, causing the flowers to burn.

"Kyah!" The meek woman shouted, dropping the small bouquet. The flames were getting bigger by the second and she didn't want to cause any damage to the buildings around her. She infused her chakra in her hands, " _Hakke Kusho!"_

Her palms released a strong vacuum-like air on the ground and the fire died out shortly. Confused, because it was not hot, in all honesty, autumn is just right around the corner.

The avenger hid his chakra excellently when the Hyuga activated her kekkei genkai. Disappointed, she just continued walking like nothing happened.

 _What the hell._

She faced a scene of danger yet she'll just walk away? She wouldn't investigate? That blew off Sasuke's interest because the kunoichi was an idiot.

* * *

He jumped off a roof and roam around the streets. Konoha has changed a lot but it had the welcoming aura in it. He visited the restored Uchiha compound, it wasn't as accurate as before, but it still had the essence of the clan. Dark and collected. A step he was about to do, yet he was interrupted by an old woman.

"Young man, are you an Uchiha?"

"Hn." The avenger looked at her, waiting for any additional response before he entering the gates.

"The whole village was trashed by a god-like man, nothing was saved. I would want to ask for your forgiveness for not saving your clan's belongings," The young man nodded while the woman continued. "Your friend has saved the village countless times, he saved us from Pain. Rumor has it that a goddess helped and pushed him to defeat Pain."

An idiot can tell that the Jinchuuriki was the one she was talking about.

"Please do accept these steamed buns, it's not much but it's a gift for saving us from the horrors of the war." The old lady held out a basket and Sasuke took them, because what bad can an act of kindness lead to. She turned away and went inside a large house that were filled with kids.

The Sharingan user entered his once home, leaving his sandals behind. Everything was designed as the old one yet it was furnished with new furniture. Placing the basket on the table, he walked through the corridors. Memories, good and bad rushed into his mind, overwhelming him. He went back to the dining hall and picked a bun from the basket. He took a bite, savoring the flavor of the meat inside.

Sasuke was foreign with kindness. It was close to weakness, and the Uchiha were not weak. In all honesty, the old woman was the first stranger who thanked him for contributing to the war coming to an end. All the credits were pointed to Naruto, not that Sasuke cared, but he was also there.

After eating four more, he went to his old room and a bed instead of a futon was there, laying down his body and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Hinata searched through her cabinet and found old clothes that were still in good condition, putting inside of a box, Hanabi also put her old clothes and toys because she insisted she was a young woman at the age of 13, yet she refused to put a teddy bear that she had even before she was born. There was also another box filled with bathroom essentials she bought after the flower incident. Konohamaru was outside of the compound with his share of old goods.

The Hyuga sisters had three boxes, each for one of them to bring. The trio made their way to the orphanage. Hinata spoke up, "Gomen, Konohamaru-kun for taking up much of your time. The two of you should be resting, the chuunin exams are near."

"Nah, it's okay, Hinata-san. I would want someone to help me if I was in their place too." Konohamaru's statement made the older Hyuga smile.

"True that, Kon." The female prodigy added, "It's no big deal! We'll ace the exams for sure, even if our eyes are closed."

"Hanabi, you have the Byakugan." The boy interjected.

"That's the joke, baka."

Old lady Ayako opened the gates and a dozen children greeted them with all smiles and grins. Observing the boxes, Yuna-chan exclaimed. "Oh Hinata-chan, you're far too kind!"

"HINATA-CHAN!" They cheered with such glee.

"Everyone, this is Hanabi-chan, my sister." The bluenette introduced and everyone faced her. "And Konohamaru-kun, her boyfriend."

Both pre-teens' jaw dropped, and blushed furiously, with Hanabi declining while stuttering.

"N-no! I mean- ano. It's n-not that. Onee-sama!" Hanabi was so embarassed that she hid behind Hinata.

"Oh, that sounded different, he is her boy friend!" The older Hyuga had a cheeky grin directed to both of the pre-teens.

"Can I be Hanabi-chan's boyfriend, then?"

"Konohamaru-kun is so kawaii, ne?"

"Settle down! Hinata-chan has something for everyone." Yuna explained and the kids lined up, accepting what the pretty lady has to offer. Both genin did not make any contact with each other during the distribution and Hinata couldn't do anything but blame herself for the sudden awkwardness.

* * *

The two Hyuga helped with dinner while Konohamaru told the kids a story about how cool Naruto is. Hanabi held her head down while chopping the vegetables.

"Gomen, Hanabi. I did not realize what I said." The older Hyuga explained.

"Daijobu, onee-sama. I was immature for reacting like that." Hinata shook her head and held her hand.

"It's okay to be immature, you'll grow up eventually. Make the most out of your younger years!"

"Nee, you sound like an old man." The both of them laughed, Hinata wishing she spent more of her teenage years bonding with her younger sister instead of dwelling alone.

"Everything's ready. Get the young man to prepare the plates." Ayako-obaasan ordered Hanabi, which she followed without hesitation. Everyone sat on a table with the delicacies served. After offering a short prayer, everyone cheered.

"Itadakimasu!"

The trio went outside and said their farewell, when Rinsho ran after them, holding a huge bento.

"Hinata-chan! A-ano, Yuna-chan wanted you to have this." The older Hyuga stopped and knelt in front of the young boy, kissing him on the cheek.

"Arigatou, Rinsho-kun." She smiled when the eight-year-old held his cheeks and grinned. The trio continued to walk while the two genins argued on something Hinata wasn't sure of.

Sasuke awoke in darkness when he realized he was still in the compound. He got up, putting back his cloak and his sandals, he walked outside and met with a blue-haired maiden.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, I wasn't expecting you here." The Hyuga smiled.

"This is the Uchiha Compound." Her face broke and the two genins behind her were forcing themselves not to laugh. The woman signaled them to go ahead without her, which they followed.

"Oh. N-No one has lived there for years and Naruto-kun mentioned that you'll be staying with him," She looked down as if the ground was the most interesting thing she has ever seen. "G-gomen, I must've misheard him."

The black-haired man could care less. He started walking away from her which startled Hinata. He was two meters away from her before she ran after him, he stopped when she held out her hands.

"Uchiha-san, take this. With Naruto-kun around, I guessed he'd only make you eat ramen." The heiress joked with a genuine grin. The man took the bento out of her hands. "Ja ne!"

She ran after the genins with the both of them laughing at her. She laughed at herself too.

* * *

The Uchiha jumped off from roof to roof until arriving in Naruto's apartment, which smelled like ramen and cologne. _She was right, ever since coming here, my stomach has been filled with noodles._

He opened the bento, revealing Yakitori with rice and a side of grilled tomatoes.

Maybe the Hyuga wasn't half bad at all.

He wouldn't say that out loud though, and she was still an idiot.

* * *

 **a/n**

 **two updates in one day! wow uh yeah. please comment! i think i'll make this a 10-chapter fic, im not sure, i don't really have a plan for this and i'll probably just stick with one-shots after finishing, i don't really know. who do you think the old woman could be? hehehe plot twist (not really!).**

 **I know, _"why would the oh-so-cool Sasuke-kun lit the bouquets on fire? Doesn't he have anything better to do?_** ** _",_ the answer to that is, no he doesn't, he's still new in Konoha, i doubt the people there would accept him right away, he was bored. I mean, _he can't kill anyone without getting into trouble. might as well, take it out on someone who kicked you on the first day back in konoha, am i right?_**

 **thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : IM SORRY, THIS WOULD BE JUST A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT STILL CUTE. ITS KIND OF SHORT, SORRY! WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4 LATER! if

* * *

Hinata jogged to the training grounds at two in the afternoon, finishing at seven. She was meeting up with Sakura, Ino and Tenten at the hot springs, she grabbed her bag and strode through the streets, seeing the three women in front of the bathhouse, they waved at her. After joining the trio, they walked inside and undress, slipping in the hot water.

"That feels good." Tenten commented while Hinata sighed, agreeing.

"Billboard-brow, have you met Sasuke yet?" Ino spat, startling the medic.

"Not yet, it's been hectic, even shinobi out of Konoha were checked in." The pink-haired woman complained, "Been two years since I last saw him, I hope he's doing well."

"You still haven't gotten over him?" It was no secret that Sakura has been crushing on the Uchiha since they were kids, and she knew that he has a special place in her heart forever, but she also knew better. Her lovelife was something she has ignored for a while now, only focusing on saving people.

"He was my teammate, we'll probably just stay friends. Enough about Sasuke. How about you and Sai!"

Ino blabbered about how honest her man was, too honest for his own good. Every lady had their own share of stories, Hinata opening about her charity work at the orphanage.

"Hinata! You should've asked me, I have a lot of clothes that can't fit me now!" The blonde added.

"You're such a pig, Ino-pig." Sakura joked.

"My chest can't possibly fit into my thirteen-year-old shirts, now could it? My hips are wider too." Ino complained, yet everyone knew that she had a banging body that every girl would be jealous of. "Sad, I bet you still fit in your clothes when you were five!"

"SHANNARO!" The medic clenched her fist and the both of them had an intense stare off.

"Your help would be very much appreciated!" The bluenette's gentle voice eased the tension. "You guys can visit next week, if you're not busy."

"We'd love to, Hinata!" The girls chanted and it made the heiress heart melt. What did I do to deserve them?

* * *

After a few days, it was announced that Sasuke will be staying at the Uchiha Compound. Maintenance Engineers were hired to clean the house, switch the water and electricity, and maintain the garden. He bought groceries from the locals, paint for the Uchiha fan symbol, and brand new clothing.

He was holding a lot for someone who only has one arm. A familiar head of pink hair swooped two of his bags, "Sasuke-kun, you could ask for help, you know."

"Hn." The pair walked back to the compound in a comfortable silence.

"I hope to see you around, Sasuke-kun. Ja ne!" Sakura waved as she walked down the street. The Uchiha stepped inside the gates, a man in his late 40s jogged to him.

"We changed the locks, here are the keys." He dropped the keys on Sasuke's palm and walked out of the gates.

The sun was setting, he picked up the bags and strode to the front door, fumbling the new set of metal, he unlocked the door. Before stepping in, he sensed a light chakra outside the gates. "Hyuga, what are you doing."

"Uh Uchiha-san, ano," Hinata emerged from the post, with pink tints on her cheeks. "I heard you were moving in, I brought you something."

She held out a box, still not meeting his gaze. "It's dorayaki."

"I don't eat sweets." The Uchiha stared at her, uninterested.

"Oh, do take them if ever you'd change your mind," Hinata pushed the box onto his chest, Sasuke taking it. "I-I have to go. Bye-bye."

"Hyuga. Why."

"I kicked you on our first meeting after the war," Hinata flushed, the tall man still wasn't sure what her point is. "It was a poor beginning to welcome you back as our comrade."

A silent pause surrounded them and the lady took a step back, bowing before leaving the lone Uchiha.

* * *

 **a/n: its short but next chapter will be thrilling, i swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha Sasuke was not kind, he's just paying back.

The bell rang as the door opened. The tall man was welcomed by the familiar face of the blonde bombshell known as Ino Yamanaka. "What brings you here, Sasuke-kun?"

"Flowers." He said bluntly.

 _Of course,_ Ino thought. She _was_ working at the infamous, Yamanaka flower shop. She was hoping to talk to him, not flirt, just a talk between acquaintances. "Well, what kind? We have new arrivals from Suna."

"Let me see." Ino walked inside a greenhouse where Sasuke followed. Imported flowers and plants were kept inside, still looking fresh. The blonde leads him to a special area isolated from the rest and even the man was pleased with the colors. Not too bright nor too dull.

"Here they are."

* * *

Hinata woke up from the loud squeals of her sister. The younger Hyuga slid her door open and shook the older one until she sat up, though she collapsed on her back once more.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"

"Hm. Hanabi, what is it." Hinata murmured, obviously tired.

" _HE'S_ HERE!"

The two words made the older Hyuga jumped from her bed and ran to the washroom, fixing herself as fast as possible, because she hates it whenever she makes someone wait for her. Satisfied, she ran quietly to the gates of the compound.

"O-Ohayou, N-Naru-" She stopped herself, seeing that nobody was outside. She was about to stepped outside when she heard a ruffled sound. Her sight fell as she saw a newspaper wrap on the ground, nestled in a basket, the thought of how she could've stepped on it chilled her, so she took it in her arms. Curiosity took the best in her, opening the wrap, a gasp slipped her lips.

"Arigatou." She looked at the sky, her smile as timid as she was. The blond sure knew how to surprise her.

 _Purple lisianthus were hidden under the orange feather celosias. A rare mix for a bouquet. The lisianthus are grown in warm temperatures while the celosias are seen only in the spring. Rare, though beautiful as a setting sun._

She went back inside, dancing to a tune only she could hear. Her sister, smirking at the sight of the lovestruck Hyuga.

Though, she did not know that another pair was watching at her.

* * *

When the sun started to set, the heiress was determined to find the Jinchuuriki, hoping to thank him in person. She knew there was one place she could find him, Ichiraku's. She was about to step in until the blond walked out of the place, causing them to bump one another. Poor Hinata, as clumsy as she is, was about to fall until a hand caught her arm. The owner was none other than, Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. I was just looking for you." Hinata straightened her blouse and looked at him.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" The blond scratched his head, did he do something wrong? The thought of hurting Hinata caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise. He laughed nervously.

"A-ano, arigatou, Naruto-kun, for the gift." The bluenette smiled with pink tints on her cheeks. Naruto cocked his head to his side, confused.

"Hinata, what gift?" Her lilac eyes widened, she became confused with the scenario.

"Oh- Uh- the gift of friendship! Sumimasen, Naruto-kun, I-I have to go." The bluenette ran off with a red face, leaving the blond in confusion. What's going on?

* * *

The Hyuga ran to a dark street, catching her breath. How embarrassing! It seems like the universe aligned itself just so Hinata could make a fool out of herself. The night was dark, and she felt a little cold, she began to walk back to her home.

A sigh left her lips, having her arms wrapped herself.

Footsteps were heard, swiftly activating her byakugan, she deflected the arms of the masked man, making him tumble. She dodged the kunai that were flying towards her, as they landed on the ground, it exploded. Concrete were damaged and smoke blared out, she coughed and dodged the man, once more. She ripped her long skirt off and threw them aside, her pants still worn.

She offended the man with the counter palm, chakra radiating. The man was smacked on the ground, making a hole on the street. She was yanked by her hair, opting to cut with a kunai, she decided against it. Hinata turned around to see another man, other than the one who was laying on the street. _"Hakke Kūshō!"_

The second man was flown on the other side, some of the strands of her hair ripped. Hinata whimpered, as she took her breath, the first man stood up and threw a wind demon shuriken at her, she dodged it, though almost cutting her in half. She threw a kunai at his feet, which stabbed him.

The gentle fist stance was performed, she smirked, offering homage to her late Neji-nii-san. "You're in range."

The man only stood, still in grief of his damaged foot. _"Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"_

"TWO PALMS! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY-TWO PALMS!"

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" The last strike caused him to cough blood and collapsed, Hinata should've given him mercy, but an attempt on her life was something she can't forgive easily.

The demon shuriken came back and it sliced a part of Hinata's arm, opening a wound. Hinata shrieked and turned around to see the second man on his feet, laughing menacingly. "The weak Hyuga can fight now, eh?"

Hinata took her skirt from the ground and wrapped it on her injured arm, the man performed a series of hand seals and dropped them on the ground, four pillars grew and closed in on Hinata, the injury getting more sensitive. In six minutes, the woman will run out of air.

The rustling sound stopped and the man smirked, victorious.

"I'm not weak!" A blue chakra peaked at the ground where he was standing, the woman with two lions formed on her hands emerged from it. "Because..."

 **"I AM A HYUGA!"** Her palms pushed his chest, the man flew once more, that would take care of him.

The form died down and she fell on her knees, grasping the arm. She crawled to the first masked man, and revealed his face, a headband that was branded with the sign of Kumogakure. _Them again?_ She held her hand on his neck, confirming he was still alive.

She was risen up by two women, she looked around and saw the faces of the villagers, terrified and relieved.

The Medical Team came and took the unconscious men in the hospital, with handcuff seals on them. They also took Hinata, rushing her into a room, feeling lightheaded. "Can you hear me? What's your name?!"

"Hyuga Hinata." She breathed out before passing out.

* * *

 **a/n: BADASS HINATA COMING THRU- lol i thought this was long, but guess i was wrong. if you're wondering why the hell does Hinata hAVE A FUCKING SKIRT OVER HER PANTS. I based their looks on their _The Last_ visuals. anyway, ****COMMENT! ALL THE LOVE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: this chapter doesn't really have any interaction but I would want my story to be as wide, and touch subjects that aren't just love for a partner.**

* * *

Streaks of light shone on the heiress as she woke. Her eyes met the white ceiling that was different from her room, before she could sit up, the pink medic shouted, "Don't move!"

She obeyed, still confused as to why she's in the corners of the dull room. "Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember?" Hinata closed her eyes and tried to recall the past, Oh right. She defeated the two Kumo shinobi and passed out.

"Oh, what happened after that?"

"You've slept for three days, Hinata." Sakura held the notes from Hinata's diagnosis. "The wound you had was caused by the shuriken, right? It says here, it was doused with warfarin, a toxin that can cause internal bleeding. Lucky for you, one of the women who helped you used to be a medic-nin."

The bluenette's face was stamped with horror, eyes widening. When the emerald eyes landed on her, she panicked. "Uh wait, Hinata! You're all good now! N-Nothing to worry about."

Sakura took a deep breath and excused herself. Alone, Hinata sighed in relief, taking a good look around her. A basket full of sunflowers and daisies were displayed on the table. Hanabi ran into her room, sniffing.

"ONEE-SAMA! I thought you were going to-" Her voice was muffled when she hugged her older sister, the tears staining the hospital gown.

"No, I won't! Onee-sama is a Hyuga, and the Hyuga can't be killed easily, ne?" Hinata sat up and showed her toned arms, proving her strength. She pulled her sister into a hug and pat her head.

"I'm pleased to hear that." The head of the Hyuga walked in. His voice kept the sisters frozen in place, but after a few seconds, they released each other and bowed.

"Ohayou, Otou-sama." The sisters greeted in unison. Hiashi walked to them, their heads rose to see him frowning. Though, Hinata had earn her father's approval, it didn't ease the tension in their bonds. His stoic face terrified Hanabi too, given that the Hyuga was known for their stern looks, which Hinata and Hanabi have sometimes. "Hanabi, leave us for a moment."

The youngest of the Hyuga hugged her sister once more and excused herself.

"Hinata. You have almost killed Kumo shinobi, you do know that we caused Kumo's strain relationship towards Konoha before. Now, you do know that you might cause another one." Hiashi's eyebrows knit together and Hinata couldn't anything but lower her head in shame, forcing herself not to let the tears fall down.

"Otou-sama, I apologize-"

"Let me finish." Hiashi held her shoulder with one hand and the other pulled her head into his chest. "Hinata. You have proven yourself to be worthy of the Hyuga name once more. I have not been the greatest father to the both of you, please do remember that I am always filled with pride whenever I see you, it was unforgivable of me, but no matter how much I deemed you as a failure, I will always be proud of you, Hinata."

The young woman let the tears fall and clutched onto his father's clothes, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt at peace. "A-Arigatou, O-Otou-sama."

Hiashi Hyuga smiled. A miracle, the sisters worked so hard to achieve from him.

 _Outside, Hanabi sat there, sobs muffled with the sleeves of her yukata. Her Byakugan was activated, spying them. Finally, Onee-sama and Otou-sama overcoming their stern relationship._

"Hanabi!" His father called out, harshly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves, and walked inside.

"Y-Yes, Otou-sama?" Hiashi held out his hand and Hanabi ran to the both of them, hugging the both of them. They froze in place, the girls crying their heart out. A tear fell from Hiashi, though no one has to know about that.

* * *

After the emotional moment, Hanabi decided to cut apple slices for Hinata. The older Hyuga waited for her to finish, looking around, she spotted the basket once more and smiled. "Hanabi, how sweet of you to bring me sunflowers."

"Huh?" The young girl looked around, and stopped at the basket. "Oh. That wasn't from me."

"Oh, well, who gave it?" Hanabi shrugged, which confused Hinata even more.

* * *

The next day, Hinata came back home. She took a bath and fixed herself, four days at the hospital without cleaning herself irked her. Satisfied, she was on her way to her mother's garden when Ko, her guardian since she was a child, stopped her. "Hinata-sama, the Hokage asks for you."

"Hai, thank you." She bowed and ran off to the Hokage tower, seeing familiar faces on the run, though she did not have the time to stop. She opened the door of the Rokudaime and looked at the people in it, Shikamaru, Hiashi, Hanabi, a representative of the Cloud Village was there, along with two other, dare she say, politicians. She bowed down and rose.

"Hinata, sit down." She followed Kakashi's orders, she knew her father would be there but she was surprised to see Hanabi, looking down in shame.

"Hinata, two of Kumo shinobi are in fatal conditions now, right?" The silver haired man stared at her, she nodded. "These men informed us that this was unforgivable, and they have threatened to cut ties from our village."

Hiashi was about to speak, but Hinata beat him to it. "Hokage-sama, I believe their shinobi has made an attempt on my life, the heiress of the clan. I think that's unforgivable."

"You could've stopped them, and you just had to attack them until they're almost dead." The representative answered. "You knew the tension between the Hyuga and Kumo. This was probably a publicity stunt so the Hyuga could receive praise from the villagers! That would make you, the future heiress, known for being the kunoichi who slain the innocent shinobi. That would hike up your status, now wouldn't it."

Hinata clenched her fists, how ignorant can't this man be! Unbelievable.

"She might kill us too." Chuckled one of the men of his.

"I could've get killed by the hands of your shinobi. All you could think about is that my life was on the line for some political propaganda?" She spat back, Kakashi being surprised to how she could fight.

"Now, Hinata. We have to maintain peace, since it has been two years since the war, we do not need another one. We have talked to them and agreed to one thing." The Rokudaime interrupted, "The two men are in critical conditions, we have decided to close your chakra points up until they have awakened."

"What if they die?" Hinata gasped out, having to have her chakra points closed? It could be months or even years for them to wake. She can't fight until then? It was absurd, to say the least.

"An eye for an eye." Makes the world go blind.

* * *

Only the Hyuga can open/close the tenketsu. Hanabi stood in front of her sister. "Gomen, onee-sama."

"Daijobu, Hanabi."

"Byakugan!" Hanabi whispered and sighed. _"Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"_

"TWO PALMS! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY-TWO PALMS!" Strike after strike was performed on Hinata, keeping herself from coughing up blood.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI-" The door was opened but was blurred out to the sound of Hanabi's hits.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" Tears from the younger Hyuga fell when the last strike hits. The older Hyuga collapsed and coughed up blood. Sasuke caught her numb body. Hanabi held her hand, whispering. "Gomen, gomen, gomen."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Naruto shouted at everyone, hoping to get an answer. Fangs were showing.

"I think we're done here." The representative walked out, with his followers doing what they do best, following.

"Sasuke! Take her to Sakura. I'll talk to them." His blue eyes were focused on the oldest Hyuga then flickered onto the Hokage.

Sasuke did not even spare a glance, he jumped out of the window, carrying the woman bridal-style, his left hand being the Susanoo's. He hurriedly ran on the roofs, and he looked down on her, she was beautifully tainted with the red substance. The Uchiha rubbed his thoughts away and arrived at the hospital. "Sakura."

"Oh no! What happened?! Team Haruno, I need help!" The pink medic placed the unconscious woman on a stretcher and rushed her to the emergency room. A group of medics followed her, Sasuke stood outside and waited.

* * *

After two hours, Sakura walked out, completely disheveled. She turned to the tall man, "She'll be okay, she was just discharged today and how cruel is it to come back without twenty-four hours passing."

The pink haired woman stretched and sighed, "What happened to her? Her pressure points have been hit."

"Another Hyuga was striking her when we came. We have no idea," Sasuke looked at her, he fell in love with her but that was before he left to join Orochimaru, they now have mutual feelings of neutral for one another. He sighed. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Arigatou."

* * *

 **A/N: THIS CHAPTER REKINDLED OLD BONDS OMFG I CRIED WHILE WRITING HIASHI'S. LOOK AT BADASS HINATA GO, MAN. dont h8 hanabi, man. I think they made their bond stronger after this, gtg imma cry more. pls comment, love u**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** is shitting me, it's glitching. I've been editing for an hour and the horizontal breaks are not showing. I'm sorry, there should be -

* * *

The next morning, the snow-hued eyes met the white ceiling once more. Recalling what happened, Shizune came, in her hand was a tray. "Ohayou, Hinata."

"Ohayou, Shizune-san." The older woman placed the tray on a small tray table, facing Hinata. Cod, shredded cabbage salad, pasta salad, sweet potato and peas, rice, and green tea was on the tray. The heiress split the chopsticks and began to chow down.

"Hinata, I'm sorry to hear what happened." Shizune said, trying to lighten up her mood.

"It's okay, I'll be alright. I'm still a shinobi with or without my chakra." Hinata smiled, reassuring the older woman.

"Sakura said Sasuke brought you here." The Hyuga almost spat her tea, her eyes widening.

"Uh, that was very kind of him." Hinata blushed, imagining the Uchiha carrying her, but questioning because he only has one hand, how did he manage to carry me?

"You can go home today." The bluenette nodded.

* * *

Her clothes were neatly folded on the table by her, she changed into them, bumping something. Six roses were bound with a ribbon, forming a circle, three of them were red while the rest was white. Her cheeks warming up, she held them and walked outside her room.

Sasuke Uchiha, was leaning on the wall, his eyes were closed. The Hyuga leaned closer, studying his face more. His coal and lavender eyes opened, the woman taking a step back. "Oh- Uh- Uchiha-san, I-"

The avenger left the Hyuga, stopping. "Let's go."

A confused look replaced her surprised face. "Where?"

The man continued walking, the woman following. They stepped outside, the Uchiha leading the way. Silence was observed as they traveled. "Uchiha-san, did you stay the night at the hospital?"

"Hn."

"Arigatou." She whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "They told me you brought me there. That was kind of you."

The man stayed quiet. Hinata held the flowers in her chest, admiring their elegance. She stared at the Uchiha then her eyes landed on his back. The Uchiha crest was sewn on the cloth, but it felt familiar. She held the small bouquet away from her, red and white.

 _Could it be?_

 _Sasuke wouldn't do something so …. sweet._

She shook her head and bumped onto a muscular back, causing her to take a step back. Her eyes looked around and saw the gates of the Hyuga. He took her home. Disappointed, she thought there was something more to it.

Sighing, she bowed and rose. Sasuke nodded and started walking away.

Arms wrapped his torso, he looked behind, bluenette's face was hidden in his back."Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

Hinata didn't know what came over her, the urge of hugging him electrified her and she went for it. She pulled away, running back to the compound.

Hanabi ran to her, her arms spread out for her. "Onee-sama! I'm so sorry for what happened. I-I don't-"

"It's okay, I'm good now, aren't I?" Hinata hugged her sister, reassuring her. "Your strikes are stronger than mine, a prodigy you truly are!"

"Onee-sama..." The younger Hyuga's lips quivered.

"Hanabi, you've surpassed me at only thirteen." The older Hyuga caressed her sister's cheek. "I'm so proud of you!"

Her comments made the younger Hyuga's tears erupt, Hanabi grew up without a mother because she died before Hanabi turned three. It was Hinata's duty to make her feel like she has a mother figure. The older Hyuga would tell Hanabi stories about their mother. "N-No... Onee-sama is strong like father and kind like mother. I have yet to surpass you."

Hanabi stared at her sister with determination. Hinata chuckled and pat her head, "I'll be looking forward for it."

* * *

The dobe asked Sasuke to have lunch with him at Ichiraku's. The Uchiha walked inside, the smell of ramen engulfed his nose.

"TEME!" The jinchuuriki waved.

"Hn. What was going on with the Hyuga?" The quiet man asked.

"Here's the thing. Hinata was attacked by two Kumo shinobi, right? Back when we were kids, Kumo and Konoha just signed like a treaty or something, at the same time, Hinata was kidnapped, her father killed the man, it was a shinobi from Kumo. An eye for an eye agreement went through." Naruto took a long breath and continued, "Now, the representatives of Kumo acknowledged this as a propaganda for Hinata's status when she becomes heiress. The two shinobi are still in critical condition, an agreement that until they wake up, Hinata's chakra points are closed."

"So if they die..."

"An eye for an eye."

* * *

Hinata laid on her bed, remembering the moment she hugged Sasuke. His scent was cool, with a hint of musk. How his muscles tensed when she touched him. Her cheeks flared with heat, she sat up, shaking her head.

Purple lisianthus with the orange feather celosias were in a vase, slowly withering. She never had the time to press it, what a loss. She caressed them, still appreciating the fading beauty. The newspaper that once covered them still in the room, a card peeking out. She knelt and took the card, it was stamped with three tomoes swirling.

She ran to the other side of the room, searching through the sunflowers and daisies, another card was slipped, taking it out. The second card was stamped with the sun, referencing her name, a place in the sun.

She held the smallest bouquet of the three, lifting it up and visualized the Uchiha crest.

So, it _was_ Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: another short chapter k lol**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the closing of her chakra points, she's been training without the use of her byakugan, just plain taijutsu. She was forbidden to go out of the Hyuga compound, she was vulnerable to people who greed over the power of the Byakugan. She gets tired easily and her palms are more prone to bruises. Frustrated, she punched the bark of the tree and sat, huffing. Chunin are probably stronger than her, maybe even Genin.

She can't even have a D-rank mission, for goodness sake. Hinata stood up and walked to her father's room. "Otou-sama, please let me out."

"No." Her father spoke, sipping from his cup of tea. "We can't have you go around, as weak as you are now."

She grunted, running out of her father's room. She slipped on her sandals and ran out of the Hyuga compound, Hiashi smiled from afar, _as shy Hinata is, she is_ _persistent._

* * *

Her legs brought her to the streets of the village, striding as fast as she can. She couldn't jump on the roofs or even walk on water. She found herself walking inside the Hokage tower, she knocked on the door of the Rokudaime. "Hokage-sama, a mission, please."

"Hinata, I can't do that and you know that."

"Please, even a D-rank mission will do." She asked the silver-haired man, her eyes pleading him.

Being Kakashi, he searched through the papers and offered her the easiest job which Hinata agreed. She bowed and ran to the playground, her mission was to watch over the children while their parents worked. Hinata arrived and the kids were playing. It wasn't as thrilling as her missions outside the village, but it'll do.

* * *

Hours had passed and the sun was setting, the last child was picked up by the local baker. Hinata sighed, feeling useless. She stood up but she was yanked down by her hair.

"Hakke-" She stopped herself, realizing she can't use her nonexistent chakra. The bluenette grabbed a kunai, attempting to stab her attacker, she was yanked once more, accidentally cutting off a chunk of her hair. She tried once more and stabbed their thigh. Hinata was released and she ran away from him, it's not she can't fight them but they have chakra, she'll be dead the second their ninjutsu hits her.

Another man showed up in front of her, she strike his abdomen with her fingers facing the attacker. Her once gentle eyes showed anger and frustration, another strike she was about to do, but the man punched her, she landed on the first man. The man took her neck and slammed her back on the floor, she whimpered.

"Let me take your precious byakugan." His gloved hand was nearing to her eyes, the heiress' hand caught his arm, pushing him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Hinata coughed out, but it came out strained. His fingers were on the rim of her eyes. This is the end, huh?

The sound of birds rang through the street and the man was hit with lightning, "Chidori!"

The masked man was flown to a wall. Hinata took all her strength to sit up, witnessing the two men destroyed by the raven-haired man. She stood up, her back cracking. His body flickered in front of her, his left arm replaced with the Susanoo's.

His sharingan stared down at her. The bluenette's tears fell, her arms wrapped around herself. In shame, she looked down and apologized over and over again. "Gomen, gomen, gomen-"

One of her arms were jerked, forcing them to wrap themselves on the Uchiha. It was his doing, Hinata cried harder, tightening her hold. He placed his hand on top of her head and slid down her hair. She could see Sasuke's katana being withdrawn from its clutch, her eyes widened. Hinata's hair was lifted by his right hand, she pinched her eyes closed.

The sound of steel was heard and she was hoping for pain to overcome her, but it never happened. Her arms were tickled by a feather feeling. The heiress opened her eyes to see chunks of her hair on the ground, she quickly felt her hair, praying that it wasn't as short as before. Luckily, her once hip-long tresses were shortened up to the bottom of her chest.

"It was uneven." She looked at the Uchiha, confused. He deactivated his kekkei genkai and lifted the heiress on his back. Surprised, she held onto the man's shoulders and he started walking.

"Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke." He corrected, the vibrations of his back felt by the heiress.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn."

"Arigatou, for saving me and," She nestled closely and whispered once more, "For everything."

He stayed silent while she enjoyed the ride, she chose to speak once more.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you so kind to me?"

Ignored, once more. Her eyes fluttered close and sleep consumed her.

"You made me know kindness, Hyuga."

A smile was plastered on her lips as he took the long way home.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata awoke to the sound of Hanabi's chuckle. She sat up and realized that she was alone, the younger Hyuga ran inside her room. "Onee-sama! I have great news for you!"

She looked at her, nodding for her to continue.

"The investigation led by Uchiha-san proved that everything was a plan by a secret organization in Kumo, they're in prison now," Hanabi explained and Hinata sighed. "I opened your chakra points while you were sleeping, so you know, you couldn't feel the pain."

She hugged her sister and left, running to the Hyuga training grounds. The heiress infused her chakra on her palms, the lions forming on it. She felt ecstatic and alive, how she missed the feeling of strength. The younger Hyuga watched her sister's fascination.

"Hinata." The cold voice froze them.

"Otou-sama." Both of them greeted. Hiashi left and Hinata followed him.

"It was irresponsible of you to leave, we have protected the secrets of the Byakugan and if the Uchiha weren't there, it was all for nothing." Hiashi spoke, chilling the eldest daughter

"Otou-sama, I ask for your forgiveness." Hinata bowed.

"You have fought without the reassurance of winning, and without the Byakugan and the gentle fist." He continued. "You did good, Hinata."

She bowed once more, leaving him.

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto slid the Uchiha's door open, the sharingan user wasn't fond of having his morning ruined, especially by the dobe.

"What is it now." Sasuke muttered, facing the blond.

"I heard you saved Hinata, that was weird of you, considering you told her to shut up twice."

"That was one time, dobe." The Uchiha scowled, it _was_ one time, _right?_

"Nah, when we were fighting that crazy medic dude who wanted the Zero-Tails, you told her to shut up." The blond smirked and the raven-haired choked on his tea.

"I don't recall." _But he really did._

"We were sixteen and there was this girl- wait, how should I make you remember. OH. Hinata was still wearing this baggy jacket that had violet cu-" The Uchiha pushed a steamed bun on the idiot. He was irritated at his younger self and especially the dobe for reminding him.

"You were a pain in the butt, teme." The blonde remarked, jokingly.

 _Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain._

 _"Your friend has saved the village countless times, he saved us from Pain. Rumor has it that a goddess helped and pushed him to defeat Pain."_

"Naruto." The sharingan user called, "Did someone helped you when you defeated Pain?"

"Hm... yeah, Hinata fought him and she told me she liked me." Naruto narrated the past invasion. "She got stabbed and I went all out on him-"

 _Oh, so she confessed, it took her that long._

The blond stared at the wall and the color of his face was pale.

"Dobe?"

"TEME, SHE TOLD ME SHE LIKED ME."

"I heard that."

"No, you don't understand. SHE TOLD ME SHE LIKED ME." Sasuke didn't understand what the fuss was all about. "I FORGOT ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW."

"Naruto, you forgot about someone who almost died for you, _for two years."_

"YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL WORSE." The blond trashed around clutching onto his hair.

"Go find her, then." Naruto nodded then ran outside the compound. The Uchiha walked outside to see the dobe turn right.

He sighed.

 _So, the Hyuga was the "goddess"._

He leaned on the gates, recalling the Hyuga when they were kids / teens. She was the one who stalked the dobe when Team 7 were roaming around the village, with her short hair and baggy clothes. Of course, he couldn't forget the time he told her to shut up, her hair was longer than when they were thirteen and she was still covered with ugly clothes.

"Sasuke-kun," A voice shook him from his thoughts, he looked at the left side of the gates. The one he was thinking about was there.

"Naruto was just looking for you." He told her, causing her cheeks to turn into pink. She shook her head.

"I'm not looking for him." The sentence delighted the Uchiha, he did not know why. "I, uh, actually came here for you."

Hinata revealed a frame with flowers pressed on it, white and red roses were formed as the Uchiha crest, with blue petals surrounding over it. "Ano, don't worry, these aren't the flowers you gave me. They're still in my vase."

Sasuke almost took it, but he yanked her arm towards him, hugging her. Hinata pulled away to look at him.

A cough was heard and the pair looked at the old woman, who once talked to Sasuke.

"Ayako-obaasan! A-ano, it's been a while." Hinata pulled away, trying to contain her blush.

"You know her?" Sasuke asked, the young woman nodded.

"So, the Uchiha and the Hyuga, ne? " The old woman teased, which caused Hinata to turn into a tomato.

"Obaa-san! W-We're not-" The Hyuga knew she was going to pass out but got herself together.

"I'm just teasing. Come, the kids are in the academy, help me, missy." Ayako lead the way while Hinata followed, turning her head.

"You should come too." The Uchiha followed the heiress, into a huge traditional house, he looked around. The Hyuga wore an apron then chopped the vegetables. Yuna stopped her, "Poor man, go ahead and entertain him."

Before she could speak, she was out of the kitchen. Hinata roamed around the house, then outside, seeing him sat on a swing by a tree. Both of them stayed silent.

"So, you're a humanitarian, huh?" The heiress nodded, holding her elbow. "Why."

"Ano, their parents died during the war. I spent most of my life without a mother, knowing how it felt to be alone, I volunteered, hoping that they can feel a little less lonely." The man nodded her to continue. "I do believe that they can achieve something more in their life and I want them to realize that."

"How are you so sure about that?" Sasuke stared at a distance.

"You are a living proof, Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata, I became a monster. Naruto should be your evidence. Little kids, they do not want to be me, they fear me." The Uchiha stood up and walked away. The woman grabbed his arm.

"You were never a monster, you were... lost. Naruto-kun is an example too but," She searched for the right words to say, and looked straight into his eyes. "Sasuke-kun, you showed that someone can get lost but still choose the right path again."

 _Where was this girl when I was seven, maybe things could've end better._

They stared into each other, before a pack of kids swarmed around them.

 _"Hinata-chan! Look, I made a necklace just for you!"_

 _"Hinata-nee-chan! We missed you so much!"_

 _"Where were you? The food's better whenever you're around!"_

"Hinata-chan, is this your boyfriend?" One girl asked, then everyone squealed. The woman chuckled and blushed, furiously.

"No- no-" The small girls surrounded Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, what's your name?" _Oji-chan, I'm not old, what the hell._

The man felt imaginary bricks fall on his face. Hinata saw this and introduced him. "He's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

The crowd went silent. _I knew it, they probably knew how much I hated the village and almost destroyed everyone._

 _"OHH- SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

 _"I think he's the one who became the new Sannin, with Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun! KYAH!"_

 _"He saved the world too, right?"_

 _"SUGOI!"_

"Oji-chan, is it true? You lost your left arm when you fought Naruto-senpai?" A boy asked him directly, the man nodded, getting internally attack by the name.

"Uchiha-san, are they bothering you?" Yuna asked, the man shooked his head. "Well, then lunch is ready!"

The children left the pair to go to the dining hall. The woman smiled at the Uchiha and giving him a thumbs up. "We should go too, _Oji-chan"_

"Hyuga." The said bluenette went inside, leaving Sasuke, the man felt his lips turn into a smile.

* * *

"Oji-chan, what was the war like?" The kid asked, they were all in the bedroom. "Okaa-san left me when it happened."

Before speaking, a memory played in his mind, it was when the massacre occurred. His face froze. The Hyuga held his shoulders, "Sasuke-kun, I'll take it from here."

"Now, who wants to listen to Hinata-chan's story?" A cheer erupted from the children. The Uchiha walked to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to get rid of the worst memories he encountered. He stayed outside when he heard the gentle voice narrating.

 _"A young man left the village in search for power. After years and years of training, he forgot about his friends in the village, he became stronger. His friends still waited for him, though he did not return. The war began, he did not belong to any village, yet he still fought alongside his forgotten peers. He fought god-like men and even defeated an actual goddess. At the end, they won the war with his help."_

"Hinata-chan, that can't be true. No one can defeat a god." A boy interjected, while some agreed with it, the others defended the story.

"Ne, you can believe it or not, but this hero is very real." The woman replied, standing up. "It's getting late, you still need to sleep so that you all can become a strong shinobi like our hero."

"How about you, Hinata-chan? Did you fight in the war?"

"Hai. That's a story for next time!"

* * *

The pair left the house, and walked their way to somewhere they don't know. Silence enveloped them.

"Hinata-"

"HINATA!" A voice boomed from the other side of the street, the body getting closer and closer. The Jinchuriki ran to the pair. Sasuke walked in front of Hinata, holding a palm that collided with the idiot's face. The blond fell.

"Naruto-kun?" The meek woman squeaked.

"Hinata! I have something important to tell you- Teme, do you mind?" The Uchiha grunted and walked away, stopping when he couldn't hear a thing.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Two years ago, when Pain invaded the village—You said something to me, and I was an idiot not to answer your feelings-" His words were all over the place and he was out of breath.

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun, I became patient for you-"

* * *

The woman waved at the blond and ran to the Uchiha, her smile plastered on her face. _Maybe he answered her feelings, that's why._

The man clenched his fists under his cloak and put on a scowl. "What happened."

"Nothing too serious, Sasuke-kun." She chuckled at the sight of the Uchiha.

"Tell me." Sasuke pinned her onto a wall, staring at the Hyuga. She laughed and she shook her head. He lifted her chin and leaned, staring at each other, the avenger activated his sharingan, going through her memories and relived the latest.

 _"Hinata! I have something important to tell you- Teme, do you mind?" The Uchiha grunted and walked away, stopping when he couldn't hear a thing._

 _"What is it, Naruto-kun?"_

 _"Two years ago, when Pain invaded the village—You said something to me, and I was an idiot not to answer your feelings-" His words were all over the place and he was out of breath._

 _"Daijobu, Naruto-kun, I became patient for you-" She looked at the Uchiha and back at Naruto. "Two years can change things, sorry, Naruto-kun, but there's someone else I want to pursue."_

 _Naruto stared at her, "Gomen, Hinata, for not realizing this sooner. He must be some lucky guy."_

He left her memory and came back to the physical world. A slap was imprinted on his cheeks. "That's for invading my memories."

"And this," She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. "For making me feel something even my heart is unsure of."

He wrapped his arm around her waist.

 _He must be some lucky guy._

He smirked at the thought of being the luckiest of them all.

* * *

 **a/n: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER UPDATE.**

 **everyone who left a nice comment, T.T you guys are the best! my heart beats 4 all of you.**

 **Leave a review, I enjoy reading them omfg**


	9. Chapter 9

Uchiha Sasuke was assigned on a solo mission for two weeks, he returned one day early. He jumped from roof to roof, arriving at the Hokage tower. He handed the report and planned to return home, he was walking down the hall when he crossed the Hyuga, her head was down and she didn't acknowledge him. Sasuke was sure she knew he was there, she has the byakugan- the all seeing eye.

He ignored it and went back home.

The next day, he passed by the orphanage and saw the bluenette, playing with the children. She looked at him and went inside, the kids following her.

The next day, the heiress was eating with mutt-man and bug-boy. He could see her ignore him purposely.

 _A game she wants to play, huh._

* * *

Hyuga Hinata was assigned on a mission with Tenten and Lee, catch the thieves named SUHMBA _(Super Ultra Hyper Mega Bandits)_ that have been victimizing travelers in the borders between Takigakure and Amegakure. The women of the team couldn't stop laughing at the pathetic name, though Lee admired it quoting, _The power of youth flows in the name!_

They met up at the main gates, confirming everyone was ready, they started jumping from tree to tree. A day or two is the estimated travel time to arrive at the bandits' location.

The night came and the team settled on a site where water is near. Tenten and Hinata shared a tent while Lee stayed in another one. They cooked fishes that were caught by Tenten with the use of her weapons. The original Team Guy slept as the Hyuga came out of her tent.

A rustling sound behind the bushes startled her, she activated her kekkei genkai, her sight spotted a bird. She jogged over to it and an injured crow was trashing around the bush. Hinata picked it up and placed it on the rock, she studied its wings and found spikes hidden in it. The woman gently plucked the splinters out of it, bandaging it, she searched through her bag and found a water bottle. She cupped her hands and poured water in it, placing it in front of the crow. The bird drank hungrily.

It ripped its bandages and flew away, leaving Hinata. She returned to her tent and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

They arrived at the borders, discussing the plan once more. Everyone agreed and placed themselves in position. The Hyuga was under a henge jutsu, traveling as a lonely maiden, she walked down the path, acting as weak as possible.

Six unattractive men surrounded her and she gasped, "Oh dear, what are handsome men like you have in mind for someone who's lonely as me?"

The men drooled and stepped a little bit closer to her, she infused her chakra onto her palms. _"Hakkeshō Kaiten!"_

A blue orb lit inside the circle, forcing the men to be thrown in every direction. Another pack of men ran to her, Lee and Tenten deflected them. An all-around battle was witnessed in the scene. The trio were close-range fighters which gave them the advantage to beat the men as quicker.

"The leader of the SUHMBA has run away." All of them were beat up and the bags of money were collected by the Waterfall Military Forces.

* * *

The squad settled once more at the site. Team Guy was worn out that they fell asleep as soon as the tent was set up. Tired and alone, once again, Hinata made her way to the waterfalls. She removed her sandals and let her feet sink in. Feeling it wasn't enough, she stood up removing her mission top, exposing her fishnet undershirt. She was about to pull her shorts down when a kunai flew right by her.

The Hyuga turned around to see a heavy man run towards her, still feeling exposed to a man she doesn't know, she froze in place. The man slammed her onto a giant rock, she exclaimed but still collected chakra onto her palms, pushing the man away. A pack of 9 men marched and she stood in the gentle fist stance, accepting her fate. She fought the first two men, stronger than those she fought earlier, no matter how tired she was, she continued, she was lifted by her neck. The heavy man walked to her, "It's because of you, my plans are destroyed! Finish her off!"

Before the man could slammed her, a sword was stabbed into his arm, releasing Hinata. A man flew and caught her before she could hit the ground. She was laid gently onto the ground.

"How dare you lay a hand on her," The sharingan user said, anger prominent yet he smirked. "You already know what's to come."

 _"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu._ " Dragon-shaped fireballs emit from his mouth. His body flickered and swiftly took his katana out of the man. He stood in the center, waiting for their attacks. He skillfully dodged every offense that was meant for him, having them hit one another. A series of hand seals were performed and water came out of his mouth, covering the men in it. He stabbed his sword into the ground, _"_ _Chidori Nagashi."_

The current electrified their bodies and they collapsed within five seconds, their bodies quivering.

Hinata sat up and covered herself with her arms, still saving her sense of modesty. He removed his cloak and dropped it on her, without looking at her. She stood up, wearing it without any hesitation. "I could've handled myself."

The man hasn't turned around. Silence developed around them.

"Well, thank you-" Sasuke pinned her onto the tree, his red eyes stared down at her surprised lilac ones. He was not amused.

"Why are you ignoring me." His question became more of an order, she tried to glance down but his fingers lifted her chin.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb, you damn well know what I'm talking about." His eyes fluttered gently. Sasuke pulled away from her and turned around once more.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun, the other night when you went through my memories, you knew what I felt about you but I didn't know yours." The man did not utter a word. "That's why, I tried ignoring you, because I know I could never handle the answer. Gomen."

The Uchiha faced her, she was looking down. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips onto her forehead. He leaned into her ear and whispered,

"That's my answer."

* * *

Team Guy and Hinata went back to Konoha, leaving Lee to do the report. The Hyuga rested on her bed , still holding onto her forehead where his lips once occupied. The heiress fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

 **a/n: yO, chapt 9 is up. this is kinda short but hey! im trying my best for u guys. your comments are so sweet, i can actually fall in love with them.** **please continue commenting, they give me reason to write more huhuhu im such a people pleaser, but arent we all though? k enjoy. love u guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata was told that the Kumo-nins and the representatives were imprisoned underground. She decided to visit them, alone. She walked down the dimly lit stairs and passed by guards, a ninja was guiding her. Seven men were locked behind bars, her eyebrows furrowed when her eyes stopped at them

"Hyuga, you'll pay for this!" The representative bawled, shaking the bars. "My reputation is ruined, all thanks to you!"

"The secrets of the Byakugan are only for the Hyuga to know. The obsession for power you have is unhealthy, I hope you'll be well." The woman searched through her bag and smiled. "I have brought something special for you."

The representative pushed his face outside so he can see what the Hyuga has to offer. Her hand balled into a fist and punched the man so hard, he flew right through the wall, leaving a dent. Her smile had a sense of innocence but her fist told a different story. "Who's next?"

The men scurried and ran to a corner, screeching.

The Hyuga ran upstairs and saw the Uchiha leaning on the wall, smirking. "You made quite a show, down there."

"That would make them know not to mess with the Hyuga." She chuckled, blushing at the thought of Sasuke watching her punch the man. She tugged at his right arm and lead him to the quiet part of Konoha.

They were walking side by side, their fingertips gently brushing each other, though too shy to actually interact. A man in his early 70's was walking with a huge container on his back, Hinata walked to him, "Oji-san, what are you selling?"

"Ice cream and popsicles, missy. I have various flavors here, would you want anything?" The old man choked out, he laid the container down and opened the lid. Sasuke looked at the colorful wraps inside.

"Hm, one strawberry and two watermelon sticks, please." Hinata ordered and paid, merrily. The man took the asked treat and handed to her, but the Hyuga rejected one of the watermelons. He was confused and kept pushing it to her. "It's for you, Oji-san, take care!"

The pair walked, once again, side by side. Hinata unwrapped the watermelon stick and handed it to the Uchiha, then unwrapping hers. "Hinata,"

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I know you don't like sweets, but I hope this will do." She whispered, looking away. "I didn't even ask what you wanted, gomen, it was selfish of me."

"Hinata." He called once more, the woman stared at him. His intense eyes stared back. "Stop saying sorry. You did well."

The Hyuga's frown turned into a beaming smile, licking off her treat in delight. They traveled endlessly until they reached the Hokage Mountain, their treats all finished. Hinata leaned on a rail while the Uchiha was a step away from her. He activated his sharingan, taking everything in; _The cold breeze made trees dance to its composition, the blue sky in its mild form, the clouds hovering them, the people who were busy down there, and of course, the woman with the features of an angel- her hair swayed where the wind blew, her pale skin untainted & pure, her eyes closed obviously savoring the moment, and her lips, it curved into a gentle smile._

It was a view to die for.

And he's saving them to his memories.

"Sasuke-kun," She spoke tenderly, still observing the village. "What's it like out there?"

"You won't understand," The man took a step, fondling her hair. Disappointed, she looked down and played with her fingers.

"Oh."

"I'd rather show you." Her head lifted to look at the lone Uchiha, her eyes widened and she couldn't grasp her words. She blushed furiously and the man smiled.

"Why did you come back, then?" The Hyuga asked, thinking how it must be so liberating to live outside, belonging to no one. Why would he abandon that kind of life?

"Do you not want me here?" The man asked, teasingly. The woman shook her head and uttered,

"Far from it! I-I just w-wanted to know w-why." He stared at the view and back at her, her byakugan-bestowed eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nothing really. I knew I'll come back here someday, and I'm pleased that I did." She grinned, happy that he found something that could make him remotely happy. He smirked, "And I do have to revive my clan."

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

The pair strode to the busy streets of Konoha. The crowd glared at them, the girls had their jaws dropped while the men ogled the bluenette. The Uchiha pulled her near, his arm over her shoulder, she nestled close to him. He stared at the men with a death glare, his bloodline limit activated. The men looked away, terrified. Hinata wasn't aware of any of these events.

 _The men hated the Uchiha, for having the innocent Hyuga._

 _The girls despised the Hyuga, for hanging out with the detached Uchiha._

 _The Uchiha and the Hyuga, huh?_

They ended up in a quiet restaurant, ordering a main dish for each one. Before speaking, a group of boisterous men entered the place. They can't hear each other over the racket, they spent dinner, eating in silence, only communicating with their eyes, while the idiots became as rowdy as possible. They are more annoying than the dobe.

They finished, Sasuke paid and the pair left. While passing the group, they whistled at the woman, _his woman_. Hinata, feeling degraded, she ignored them and walked faster.

"URGH-" She turned to see Sasuke pointing his katana at the man's neck. The others were ready to attack him, when the Uchiha stared at them with his red iris.

"One move, he's dead." He muttered, pushing the steel onto the man's vulnerable neck. Everyone stood still, no one dared to move.

"Who do you think you are, kid?!" The man who has a sword on his neck choked out, challenging him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shouted, running to him.

"The _Uchiha?!_ " One of the men screeched, realizing who they were dealing with.

"We didn't mean to disrespect-"

"Yeah, it was a joke-"

"WE'RE SORRY-"

 **"SHUT UP! IF I SEE ANYONE OF YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER, I'LL COME AFTER YOU-"**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Her hand placed on his arm. He withdrew his sword, leaving the men frozen, he pulled Hinata out of the restaurant. He removed his grasp and walked faster, having her run after him to catch up. Silence enveloped them.

"Sasuke-kun-" She spoke, trying to break the ice.

"Hinata, I'm a monster. I can't even control myself-" The man blabbered, doubting himself. He could've killed them right there and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't let them disrespect Hinata. "I know you probably hate me, I understand-"

Arms wrapped around him and faint breaths were heard. Still not turning around, he stared at the distance.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you'd understand-" He sighed, completely knowing her decision. One last hug.

"I told you, you are NOT a monster! Don't drag yourself down like this, Sasuke-kun, you are not the monster they labeled you to be!" Hinata's voice shook but it was loud enough for the both of them. "You are someone's hero."

She pulled away and walked in front of him, pulling him to look at her. He gazed at her with a blank look, in a swift motion, he leaned down and pulled her into an embrace.

"Hinata."

"Hai?"

"Arigatou."

* * *

They stopped in front of the Hyuga gates. Facing each other, not knowing what to say or what to do. The Uchiha spoke, "Pretty bad for a first date, huh?"

 _Date. Date. Date. Date._

 _DATE?!_

"It's not what I expected, but it was... eventful." The Hyuga chuckled, her cheeks flaming. "Do you want to know what would make it better?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, not sure what she has to say. Hinata lifted one finger and made a motion for him to come closer, the man did what he was told.

She held his jaw and pressed her lips onto his cheeks. She pulled away to see a slightly shaken Uchiha. Embarassed, she opened the gates as quickly as possible. "G-Goodnight, Sas-"

She was stopped when the man yanked her, pressing his lips onto her forehead.

"Good night, hime."

* * *

 **a/n: I felt this was a little cheesy, but I THINK EVERY FIRST DATE IS A LITTLE CHEESY, RIGHT? I don't really know, sorry for not updating! I got my report card from school, and needless to say, i got some pretty banging grades. LEAVE A COMMENT, LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **OOOH BRUTAL HINATA + POSSESSIVE SASUKE COMIN THRUUUU**


	11. Chapter 11

"Onee-sama!" Hanabi ran to the garden where Hinata was watering the plants. The older sister stared at her and hummed. The young one smirked, "So, Uchiha-san, huh?"

"Hanabi!" She blushed, continuing the chore.

"You were all lovey-dovey, very unexpected from a Hyuga and an Uchiha." Hanabi made a heart out of her hands and winked at her sister. "Rumor has it that you are under a genjustu. Onee-sama, you're still you, right?"

"How cruel of them to come up with something like that." She put down the pail and removed her gloves. She made her way to the teen and crouched down in front of her, flicking her forehead. "Don't be silly, Hanabi."

The younger Hyuga groaned, holding her forehead. She turned around to see the heiress, already inside of the compound. "Nee-sama!"

* * *

She was delighted at everything. The sun was shining a little brighter, the sky was a little bluer and everything was light on her shoulders.

The heiress entered the orphanage with the kids hovering her.

 _"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!"_

"Hinata-chan, where's Oji-chan?" A young boy asked, tugging her skirt.

"Hm. I don't really know where he is right now," Hinata thought deeply, putting on an act. Their faces were written with disappointment. "But, I'll make sure he's here next time!"

They cheered and she couldn't help but smile. The kids loved Sasuke, and it melts Hinata's heart to know that.

"Dear, you look stunning today!" Ayako-obaasan complimented, surprised at the blooming Hyuga.

"Arigatou, obaasan." She blushed, her smile wider. "Now, who wants to hear another story from Hinata-chan?!"

Everyone cheered, they ran to their room, occupying the best place to listen. Hinata sat on the center, she began narrating.

 _"Do you guys still remember the young man I told last time? After the war, he was punished for his sins, but his comrades knew that he was not a criminal, they fought for his freedom. In the end, he was freed, he left the village once again, in hopes of knowing the world outside the village. He came back- because he understood that home is wherever his heart is. And his heart..."_

The suspense was killing them and they leaned in closer, hoping to catch every word that may slip out of her.

 _"Belonged to his comrades."_ The kids groaned.

"Ugh, Hinata-chan, I thought it was because of a love interest or something!" A pre-teen complained, the woman chuckled.

"Not everything is all about romantic stuff! You have to appreciate your bonds with other people, espe-"

"Especially comrades, we know." All of them said.

"Correct. Let's play!" She cheered, standing up.

* * *

Hinata sat on the swing, sensing the cold air. Autumn is beginning, Yuna came out of the house and brought a paper bag to her. "Hinata, please accept it, we thank you for being so kind to help us. It's getting colder, ne?"

She gasped and took the bag, opening it gently. She jumped and hugged Yuna, she revealed the lilac scarf from the bag. "Oh Yuna-chan, it's beautiful. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Hai. Anytime." The older woman pulled away and went back inside. She placed her new scarf around her neck. Loving how cozy it felt, she felt the fabric.

Suddenly, a crow cawed above her. She took notice and made herself alert to any potential danger. The bird flew down, gently. Hinata raised an arm for it to land which it did. A messenger?

The Hyuga took the paper out of its clutch and the bird flew away. She opened the small scroll and read, _"Meet me at the bridge over the koi river. I'll be waiting."_

She already knew who it was. Giddy, she stormed off and shouted a quick, "I'll be going!"

* * *

She dashed through the woods and passed the training grounds. A river glistened and its mild current splashed. She took her breath and wiped off her sweat, trying to look like she wasn't all that excited. A cloak-clad man was standing on the bridge. She chuckled, _why does he always have to be so dramatic?_

The heiress sashayed to the avenger, she coughed then he turned around. "Sasuke-kun."

He gazed at her, the moonlight cooperated and shone on her delicate features. He saw the additional fabric on her, he stared. "Oh. Yuna-chan gave it to me. A-ano, the children- they were looking-"

"Cover your nose, you might catch a cold." The Uchiha instructed, she followed, covering the lower part of her face with the scarf. He hasn't explained why he called her yet.

"Sasuke-kun-"

He lifted her chin up and leaned in, pressing his lips onto her covered ones. For a split second, she was surprised and her eyes widened, but gradually closed as the time went by. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He hasn't explained why called her yet.

 _But she was glad he did._

 _Very glad, indeed._

 **Everything went dark.**

* * *

 **a/n: LAST UPDATE FOR TODAY- soz i love u guys so much hehehehe sasuke being slick af. i see u boo**


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata was met with the ceilings of her room, feeling a little vague, she sat up for an hour, wondering how she ended back home. She might as well ask the Uchiha later. Oh, how she smiled when his name popped in her mind. Though, she could tell that she fainted when his lips touched her shielded ones. Blushing at the memory, how embarrassing would that be!

She touched her lips, it wasn't like he kissed her in a legit way! Then why was she acting so... _weird?_

"Had a rough night, huh?" Her sister muttered, leaning on her doorway, a smirk smeared on her face.

"HANABI!"

* * *

She prepared a bento box, filled with dishes she cooked all afternoon. An apology for fainting. Tired but satisfied, she fixed herself, having her hair tied up. The Hyuga hurried and took a stroll on the streets, the villagers looked at her with confusion and horror, she smiled, not minding the people around her.

Where could Sasuke be?

Hinata went to his compound and called out for him, she knew it was impolite, but she used her byakugan to see if he was in there. Empty.

She roamed once more on the busy streets, even the quiet part of Konoha. Missing.

She used her byakugan once more and tried to detect his chakra signal throughout the village.

Maybe he's out of the village.

He would tell her, right?

 _Baka! You're not his mother. You're just a girl in his eyes._

Hinata decided to stay outside the gates of his compound, _he has to come home, right?_

She laughed at how foolish she was acting, she knew she looked like some obsessed girl from highschool. She was just foreign to the feeling of having someone that makes her happy and not in just a friendly way.

She didn't know how to act. She just went with the flow or whatever her mind tells her what to do.

* * *

The Hyuga stood outside and waited for hours.

The sun set.

The children went inside their homes after playing.

Her stomach grumbled but she knew she has to wait for him.

* * *

Her eyes started growing weak, fluttering down but then having them shot up. A familiar man was passing by and she called out,

"Naruto-kun, a-ano." She tried to find the words to say but she was tired.

"Oi, Hinata!" He waved and gave her a cheeky grin. "What are you up to?"

"I would like to ask," The Hyuga looked down at her bento and back at him. "Ano. Where's Sasuke-kun?"

His grin faded and his cerulean eyes became intense. "Hinata, didn't he tell you?"

She shook her head and grew nervous. "What is it? Ano. Did something happen?"

"Hinata-"

"He left."

The second his words slipped, the bento box dropped on the ground, the food scattered all over.

* * *

 **a/n: poor hinata huhuhuhu. sorry for the short chapter! i got pretty busy and i'll update later too. i can see ur reviews and i love them so much! please keep 'em coming hehehehe love u guys.**

 **p.s- i've had some rude comments here and there, and i wouldnt mind them if they were actually helpful, but they clicked on a _sasuke + hinata_ story, wasted their time reading then typed a hateful comment about how the ship could never work and all. lol guess who's an idiot. i _know_ its crack but they fit each other so well, man, I could cry. **

**anyway, this is a taste of _kindness so, i hope everyone will do well! i love you guys so much._**


	13. Chapter 13

She cried her way home, ignoring the calls of Hanabi. She slammed her door shut and sobbed onto her pillow. She felt pathetic for crying, she only knew him for a couple of months, and she reacted like this.

So agonized.

She hated herself for getting so close to someone who can be gone in just a second.

And having so many things to say, but he was nowhere.

She held her chest and sobbed harder, how could he not say goodbye. Until it dawned to her,

He called her that night not because he wanted to see her, he meant _farewell._

Her tears coursed down her cheeks uncontrollably. Hinata knew she was a fool.

* * *

The first month of his absence, she didn't talk to anyone. If she did, her smile was forced and she never listened. She had no emotion on the outside but behind closed doors, she spent her time crying like it was a hobby. Her sister was worried, Hanabi knew her onee-sama didn't deserve any of what happened, she's far too kind, yet the world had other plans for her.

Hanabi would knock on her door and place a plate on the floor, "Onee-sama, lunch is ready."

Silence would always answer her, and she'll leave but when she comes back after a few hours, the food was untouched.

This was the scene everyday, Hanabi swore she was just trapped in an endless loop of déjà vu.

* * *

The next month came in, her father took notice of her behavior. He called her in his office and looked at his pale eldest. "Hinata."

"Otou-sama," She spoke monotonously, acknowledging him.

"You have to get your grip together, a Hyuga should never let their emotions get in the way." She nodded, bowing. "I expect you to fix your conduct."

She left the room, Hanabi on the hallway, her voice shook. "Onee-sama, d-do you want to go out for, uh, hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls?"

Sighing, the older sibling nodded. She needs to get back on track. Hinata smiled, she held her hand out for her sister, Hanabi pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you, Onee-sama."

"Gomen, Hanabi, I've been selfish, I didn't ask for your help." The younger sister sniffed at her statement, Hinata hugged her tightly. They went to a café where they used to hang out when winter comes. A conversation started, though it started awkward, it ended nicely. Hinata having fun after a month of loneliness.

The night fell and they decided to leave, walking back to their compound. A flake fell on Hinata's nose and she nuzzled onto her scarf, freezing at a sudden memory.

 _"Cover your nose, you might catch a cold."_

She shook her head and blushed. Snowflakes started falling, the both of them dancing foolishly under it. Laughs were shared. Hanabi's cheeks painted with pink when she saw her sister smiling genuinely.

* * *

After two weeks, Hinata asked Sakura, Ino and Tenten to meet up at a restaurant. She felt like she had something special to do, she wasn't sure what it was, but she just asked the girls out, to apologize for not coming in contact for such a long time. She waited for over than 20 minutes when the lights went out and she gasped, then a cake with candles lit came into her view.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA!" The lights came back and not only the girls were there, her sister, Konohamaru, the rest of Konoha 11, Kurenai-sensei and her daughter were there. The huge group hugged her and wished her what they wanted to say,

She teared up and smiled, gently. "Arigatou, everyone."

They cheered merrily. Individuals gave her their presents. They ate, everyone having a good time. Naruto and Kiba consistently fighting while Lee quoted something about "the fiery sense of challenges." Shino sat quietly. Konohamaru talked to Hanabi. Hinata played with Mirai and chatted with Kurenai-sensei. Tenten holding off Sakura and Ino, who bickered too in childish ways, giving everyone a show.

She chuckled, remembering someone who would be annoyed at the scene yet laugh in smallest ways. "Neji-nii-san."

* * *

It was getting late, everyone said their farewells and greeted Hinata one last time. Hanabi and Hinata hold onto the gifts, walking back to the compound. "Hanabi, arigatou."

"You deserve everything nice, Onee-sama!" They giggled, the cold night welcomed them. The sisters ended up in Hinata's room, placing the gifts on her bed. Hanabi hugged her sister once more. "Goodnight, Onee-sama. Happy birthday!"

When Hanabi got out of the room, their father knocked on her door. She bowed, "Sorry for coming home late, Otou-sama."

"That's not what I'm here for." Hiashi pulled out a box from behind, passing it to his daughter. "It's your mother's. She would want to you to have it."

Hinata pulled out a necklace with a sapphire. She jumped and instinctively hugged her father, her eyes widened for such act. "Arigatou, Otou-sama."

"Happy Birthday, Hinata." He smiled sadly and left.

* * *

This day will be a memorable part of her life, she was sure of it. A chill traveled down her spine and she turned around to see her window opened. She went to close it but found two roses on the sill. Red and white. They had tags on them.

Hinata picked it up, her heart pumping so fast.

She read the white one first,

 _Hinata._

She started to sweat. She flipped the red's card.

 _Thank you for being born._

Her heart stopped and she looked outside, hoping to see him. Just like last time, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The new year passed and Hinata worked on herself. She started going out of the village, accomplishing her missions like she used to. She still visited the orphanage, though not as frequent as before. The next month just as the same.

When March hit, Hiashi had three prestigious bachelors from all over the five great countries to come visit the heiress. Not for arranged marriage but to build an alliance with them, though Hinata thought it would not be far to have a marriage in the process. She entertained them, discussing about the future of their clans in a formal matter. Her father was proud of her for shouldering a heavy part for their clan.

After two weeks of their stay, they left, miserable to leave the bluenette. She sighed, happy that everything was finished, they were flirting with her the whole time but she did not find them interesting, so she just dealt with their poor attempts. Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement and Hinata smiled.

* * *

The Hyuga had the week off, she attended the orphanage, missing the welcoming atmosphere. The children swarmed around her and they cheered. "HINATA-CHAN!"

"HINATA-CHAN, WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER IN THE FAMILY!" The kid acclaimed, and everyone agreeing.

Surprised, she cocked her head to the side. "Huh? Who?"

Yuna came and she had a baby in her arms. The child was sleeping peacefully, Hinata teared up, seeing such a pure angel. "Is he yours, Yuna-chan?"

"Oh no! His mother died while giving birth, and his father, well, he ran away." The older woman whispered while the young woman nodded, holding the child's tiny hands.

"Can I hold her?" The woman passed the baby in Hinata's arms. The heiress held her with tender adoration. She pressed her lips on his forehead. "You're going to grow and have a good life."

The children around her cheered, happy that their Hinata-chan loves the new member.

* * *

"Goodnight!" Hinata waved, striding back home. She took her time, appreciating her surroundings. She passed by the woods where she last saw him. Six months.

Six months passed after he left. Her legs made their way to the bridge, wanting to reminisce the memory. She was about to cross the bridge, when she saw a man staring at her.

The man who left her at the same bridge.

Frozen, she was.

 _Why._

She ran to him, her hands balling into fists, her tears cascading down her cheeks. When she got near him, she pounded his chest with force, the man looking indifferent. Her sobs became more apparent.

"Why- W-Why come back. Why now." After giving up hitting him, she clutched onto his cloak. "I've done so m-much just to forget you. Why come back when I'm almost there-"

She looked at him, their eyes connecting. He crashed their lips together, Hinata held onto his shoulders as his arm wrapped around her waist.

The cherry blossoms rained down on them.

Spring day returned,

And so did Sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14: Sasuke Gaiden

He could feel the shape of her lips through the scarf. He knew if he kissed her right then and there, he won't be able to resist. He wouldn't leave her but he had to. He activated his sharingan and made the heiress faint. He held her unconscious body, and leapt through the woods, trying not to wake the woman.

His eyes caught the sight in his arms; Her eyes closed as if she's dreaming something divine, her lips curved into a small smile, and her cheeks still pink from the encounter. A seraph, she was.

He hurdled over the gates of the compound, skillfully silent as the night, he opened a room- which looked like Hinata's. He laid the maiden on the bed.

The Uchiha caressed her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He stood up before the door opened once again.

"Uchiha." The man called, it was the head of the clan. "What are you doing to my daughter."

"Don't be troubled, I'll leave her." Sasuke did not turn to look at him.

"Why."

"Her kindness, it's overflowing." The Uchiha replied, "I do not deserve something saintly after all of my sins."

"That is correct, Uchiha. You do not deserve her. She's far too kind to be even in this world." Hiashi responded. "Though, if she longs for you, I do not see why you'll leave her."

"I can never treat her better. My past, it may affect her."

"How thick can you be." The head of the clan retorted, growing frustrated. "Do what you must, Uchiha. I will not interfere. Your choice leads you to your fate."

He left.

The Uchiha activated his sharingan and scanned the woman, for the scene will last longer in his mind. "Sayonara."

He leapt outside of her window.

* * *

Sasuke began his journey. What he told Hiashi was one reason why he left the woman. There was more to it.

The Rokudaime informed him about a possible opening of Kaguya, right across the country. The rinnegan user agreed to investigate, hoping to forget a certain bluenette.

* * *

Two months of travelling and searching, a bluff it was. He returned to the village, he knew it was her day. He left the roses on her window sill. Waiting for her to come home, he saw her beaming with happiness. She's over it.

When she picked up the flowers, her face became unreadable. She looked outside her window and closed it, disappointment on her expression.

The Uchiha left the tree and roved outside the village, still searching for the said opening.

Another two months of investigating, he found a humongous hole that was dug, like a tree that's been removed, he used his rinnegan and to his disappointment, a seal blocked him. A pair of byakugan looked straight into him, causing him to release a hand seal that escapes it.

What he saw of the byakugan belonged to a harsh god. While he remembered the tender lilac ones he used to look at.

Every silent night that dawned cursed him; soft hues of lavender, pale and untainted skin, blue tresses cascading, and soft pink lips. He would think of something else but it would always end up with her.

A month of voyaging, he returned back to Konoha.

He visited the bridge, he hopes she'd come back.

Even if she didn't, he'll look after her.

He knew he was selfish for his actions. He didn't say goodbye like a normal person would've. He was selfish for leaving her for so long and come back like nothing happened. He hated himself for his thoughtless decisions.

Six months, when he left her.

Six months, when he thought he could forget her so easily.

He was wrong. _So wrong._

He stood at the bridge, gazing at the moon. The gentle light of it, he had always admired, giving him thought that at least, the both of them would look at the same moon. A rustling sound was heard, he turned around and stared at his beloved.

She ran to him, her hands balling into fists, her tears cascading down her cheeks. When she got near him, she pounded his chest with force. Sasuke did not move, he knew he deserved all the offense she could give. He stared down at her, noticing the changes; her body was smaller yet fit, her hair was longer yet her eyes still held the innocence that he loved.

"Why- W-Why come back. Why now." After giving up hitting him, she clutched onto his cloak. "I've done so m-much just to forget you. Why come back when I'm almost there-"

She looked at him, their eyes connecting. Sasuke couldn't keep his homesickness tamed. He crashed their lips together, snaking his arm around her waist while her hands gripped onto her shoulders.

 _"He came back- because he understood that home is wherever his heart is."_

 _And his heart belonged to Hinata._

* * *

 ** _a/n: SASUKE GAIDEN! OOOOOOOOOOOH. love ur reviews! i don't know how to end this story omfg but I'll probably just... idk im still thinking. i love you guys T.T_**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

The night ended with passion swirling around the room. Their skin touching each other, their contact emitting fire inside of them, burning their innocence and becoming as one.

Their agony became nothing and holding each other was everything.

Their heated bodies clasped on one another. "Hinata, I'm sorry, for everything."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Thank you," She snuggled on his chest and smiled, "For everything."

 _"Shut up."_ He said sternly, poking her forehead with two fingers. "I should be the one who should be saying that."

"Hime, arigatou." The Uchiha's voice was sincere and he kissed her forehead, she lifted her head, their eyes connecting once more.

 _The only heaven I'll come close to, is the heaven trapped in your eyes, hime._

Hinata leaned in, their lips on one another. Passion becoming more apparent.

 _So, angels do exist, huh._

 _You gave me the chance to devour a taste of kindness, and I can't help but want you more._

* * *

 _"There was a young woman, everyone thought she was weak, she used to cry a lot. Despite what other people said, she continued training—she became a strong kunoichi. She blossomed into a woman, whose heart never accepted hate or anger, a kind one—people take advantage of. She helped everyone around her with her gentle smile, but the world was cruel, she was given a man who is as cruel or even worse. She accepted him as he is. Her kindness overflowed."_

The woman listened to the Uchiha's words, touched by his choice of story. The kids cheered, loving the plot. "Oji-chan, one more please!"

"I think that's enough for now." The Hyuga intervened, the kids groaned. She pouted, "It seems like all of you prefer Oji-chan over me."

They laughed at the woman. "We love Oji-chan just as much as Hinata-chan!"

* * *

Hinata sat on the swing, the man right beside her. They stayed silent, comfortable enough to be with each other.

"Hime."

"Hai?"

"I promised to show you what it's like outside the village." Sasuke gazed at the woman, her head rising. "Let's go."

"R-Right now? I haven't prepared anything yet-"

* * *

After a year, no one ever expected that two Uchihas would come back in Konohagakure. Sasuke's comrades waited for him at the gates. The Uchiha had a woman in his arm, not a Hyuga, but also an Uchiha. The fan embedded on their backs, she greeted her comrades.

"Hinata- you're an _Uchiha_ now?" Everyone asked in unison.

Her usual smile beamed the crowd.

"Hai."

They left them, walking to the Uchiha compound, the group's jaws still dropped.

"Heh, who knew the Hyuga and the Uchiha-" A voice in the crowd whispered.

 **"No one."** The rest of Konoha 11 answered. **"No one."**

* * *

The couple did not care about what they have to say. As long they have each other, they did not need anyone's objection.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"When you give kindness to the world, it will bring you something good in return." She explained her belief, hugging her husband, "You are one great prize, Sasuke-kun."

The man did not answer, he nodded. Though he did not believe in her quote, he knew he only had a few good deeds done, why did he ended up someone as caring as Hinata? The world sure is unpredictable.

"Sasuke."

"Hm."

"I'm pregnant."

The man fainted, she chuckled at her husband. _Now, he's the one who's fainting,_ _huh._

They're only a step closer to a full-on clan revival, that was a start.

 _Who knew the Hyuga and the Uchiha would end up together?_

* * *

 **a/n: sorry for the weak ass ending, i suck at it :-( i would want to thank everyone who read this story! im not sure what convinced you to do that but I really appreciate it! all your comments are amazing and it makes my day happier. spread kindness! love u guys. sorry if this isn't satisfying huhuhu.**


End file.
